league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talios
Description Talios is a very sweet,stubborn and caring young reaper who gets herself into every mess of trouble. She mostly lives in her office/bedroom where she can heal minor injuries and illness that fall the reapers. She always seems to a bountiful stock of some extremely rare ingredients. No one knows where she gets them from. The Early Years Born to a cattle farmer and a seamstress, Talios spent her toddler years on her family farm. At the age 5, her parents went on a business trip to Rome and never returned. They had left the young girl with the village elder who, after hearing of the death of the young couple, decided to take Talios in as her own. The elder was a wise and well-spoken woman who taught Talios how to read and write as well taught her how to hold her own if she were to pass before Talios was old enough to marry. Not wanting to forget anything important, Talios would write down almost everything that the elder taught her. At the age of 15, Talios was married to the village militias general, a handsome man with strong features and kind eyes, who was 10 years her senior. Never wanting to stray far from her "grandmother", her and her husband made room for the woman in their house so Talios could look after her in her declining health and age. Talios husband would always being his young wife back small gifts from all the places the militia would go to on scouting missions or on direct orders from the Vatican. He would bring her books and drawing journals to keep her busy while he was gone. At the age of 17, two weeks after her 2nd wedding anniversary, her husband was killed in the line of battle. Leaving Talios and her "grandmother" to find a way to feed themselves. A couple weeks later and almost out of food, Talios got a job as a research nurse in a nearby village. While there, at the age of 20, she began seeing a fellow nurse, a young woman named Giovanna but unfortunately her fellow doctors and nurses found out and Giovanna was tossed from her nursing position and thrown into Church "care". The Last Day Talios made a breakthrough with a cure for her "grandmothers" illness. Bringing her wondrous news to the older woman, thinking that she'd be happy but she was exactly the opposite. The two women fought each other on the subject of the old woman's fate and mortality until Talios got fed up, packed a small sack for a trip to the library and stormed out. Her "grandmothers" last retort to the young woman was " I've accepted my soon to be death, maybe so should you!" It soon got dark and a storm was brewing on the horizon. Luckily, she made her way into the Vatican Library to get her findings put along the other medical studies just before the storm slammed itself into the Italian country side. Unfortunately, she did not find a friendly librarian, she found a onslaught of soldiers and the head of the Church waiting for her. Talios was threatened with being thrown into jail along with her ex-lover, never to see the outside world again. Quickly dropping everything, she began to run to the entrance, hoping that she could out run the soldiers but she couldn't. Tripping on a broken piece of stone flooring, she twisted her ankle and quickly crawled into an isle of books. It wasn't long until an archer found her and shot her dead. Among the Dead and Gone Unlike most of the reapers, Talios was "woken up" by the Archangel of Knowledge, Raphael. Talios was taken under the Archangels wing as his apprentice. She was to become an angel herself when she was done with her studies and tests that her mentor threw at her. During this 50 year span, the two had became a couple and Talios, who Raphael taught his magics and fighting style to, was shunned by the other angels and their apprentices for pursuing their mentor in a romantic manner. Tension had risen between the couple as the relationship met its painful end. After a loud and crude argument, Talios had stormed out of the Hall, unfortunately, she was quickly captured by Raphael and dragged back in. She was strapped to a table and she was branded, by Raphael, with his mark on her forehead. A reminder of who she belonged to. When Miss Mist came to the Hall in search of new candidates for reapers, Talios was in the massive white marble library being watched very closely by Raphael. Miss Mist must have saw potential in this young spirit because she made a deal with the archangel. If Talios should die in Miss Mists care, her soul would not return into Rotation and she would return to Raphael as his puppet/vessel. Till that day, Talios would have full range of Raphael's powers and may use them as needed. Miss Mist accepted. The night before, Talios underwent a "abandonment ceremony" where her entire body was tattooed in the image of a skeleton. A common image associated with the Reapers. Even her brand was tattooed,still fresh and raw. In the League